Random Insanity Comes in the Form of a Pink Bunny
by CrazyRabidPony
Summary: After adopting a pink bunny, the Shredder's insanity worsens and everyone else around him are slowly losing it. Now unable to take anymore of her father's loopyness, Karai asks the turtles to help her get rid of the bunny.
1. And So, the Insanity Begins

Pony: Hello, peoples! It's time for you all to witness a high degree of my random insanity!

Disclaimer Dude: NOOOOOO! SOMEONE HELP ME!

Pony: You're so funny, Disclaimer Dude! Do your disclaiming!

Disclaimer Dude: Pony doesn't own TMNT or any references that may appear in this parody...

Pony: Roll film!

Disclaimer Dude: There is no film!

Pony: That's what you think.

Disclaimer Dude: Somebody just kill me now!

**Random Insanity Comes in the Form of a Pink Bunny**

_Chapter One: And so, the Insanity Begins..._

It was a typical day in New York City. The local gangs held their illegal leprechaun fighting rings. The homeless folks challenged each other in shopping cart races or other hobo competitions for a turkey sandwich and property rights to the large cardboard box behind a McDonald's. The rabid pigeons plotted their next step of their hostile plans of world domination and equality amongst man and beast... and leprechauns. (Soon to be stopped by evil aliens who also wanted to rule the Earth. So the rabid pigeons sent them off with peace between them in exchange for air fresheners and polka-dotted boxer shorts. None of the humans are aware of this... except for the "paranoid freaks" that claim that the animals have formed a conspiracy and are plotting their downfall. Only to be seized by top secret government officials to "take care of them" and sell their innards on the Black Market)

Yes, all is in order in the Big Apricot... I mean Apple and it shall remain that way as long as the Hand-Uh, Foot Clan keeps every street gang and every thug in harmonious balanceness by completely overpowering them all with butt-kicking and threats. Threats such as hiring telemarketers to call their homes during the night. Speaking of the Foot, their leader, the Shredder was out on a joy ride in his personal limo with his daughter, Karai. The Shredder stuck his head out the window to enjoy the breeze. Karai was rather... confused. For she had NEVER seen her father (or anyone else) stick their head out of a window like a labrador retriever.

"Father?" Karai said worriedly.

"WOOF! WOOF!" Oroku Saki barked in excitement and he let his tongue fly in the wind.

Karai blinked.

The limo swerved around a corner illegally, causing a few accidents. Luckily, no one was hurt... Okay, three people were killed, but they weren't important. After a few blocks of Shredder's head taking out many lampposts and mailboxes and a beggar and a pedestrian wearing an itsy-bitsy teenie-weeney yellow polka-dot bikini and her pet ocelot that was wearing matching boxer shorts, he pulled his head back in.

"DRIVER! STOP THE CAR THIS INSTANT!" the Shredder bellowed at his underpaid driver, who has never even passed Driver's Education, and he hit the breaks. The driver flew through the windshield as a result for not wearing his seatbelt and amazingly, he wasn't hurt.

"Come, Karai," the Shredder commanded his worried daughter.

"Y-Yes, father," she obeyed like the rebellious young woman she was and they both exited the luxurious vehicle and stopped at the entrance.

"Oh! This place is lovely! Let us visit!"

"Father... This is a pet store," Karai informed her loony father.

"Pet store? That sounds like a Chinese restaurant."

Karai just stared, dumbfounded. The Shredder looked down at the welcome mat that said "Wipe Your Paws".

"Karai, make sure you do what the nice mat said and wipe your paws before we enter," Shredder said to his partially frightened daughter.

"I do not have paws," Karai replied, quite irritated.

"Oh... then let us go inside," Shredder pulled the door's handle, but it wouldn't budge, "The door will not open!" he whined and he pulled harder, "Curse you, door! I demand that you open yourself this instant!"

"Father, try _pushing_ the door," Karai suggested irritably.

"Karai, that is ridiculous!" Shredder scolded, "I have a brilliant plan! I shall _push_ the door!"

Karai groaned as the Shredder pushed the door open. He jumped in fright and screamed like a little girl at the sound of the little bell attached at the top of the door. The woman shook her head at the sight of the almighty and powerful Shredder cowering behind a confuzzled scarlet macaw.

"Karai! What is that thing?!" Shredder pointed at the threatening bell of doomishness.

"It is a bell."

"Is it dangerous?"

"No!"

Even though his daughter told him that the tiny bell was harmless, Shredder could've sworn that it laughed evilly and threatened to turn him into a muffin. He trembled in fear until his eyes came upon a certain furry mammal(And, no, it wasn't Big Foot).

"ZOMG! It is sooo CUTE!" Shredder jumped up and clapped his hands together at the sight of the small creature before him. It was a small pink tinted bunny with abnormally long lopped ears.

"Squirble?" the pink bunny squeaked as it looked up at the hyperactive psycho.

"Who is a cute little... Karai, what is it?" Shredder turned to his all-knowing daughter.

"That is a bunny," Karai replied angrily as the Shredder turned his attention back to the curious little bunny.

"Who is a cute little bunny?" Shredder cooed at the pink puffball, "Who is a cute _widdle bunny wunny_?"

"_He has completely lost it,_" Karai thought.

Oroku Saki picked up the bunny and cradled it in his arms, "Can I get it, Karai? Pleeeeeeaaaaaaasssse?"

Karai's eyes widened in shock at the pathetic sight of her father begging for her permission to adopt the pink bunny. She wanted to say no, but her daddy was acting very unpredictable lately. Who knows what he would do to her if she didn't give in to his fluffy wish.

"Fine."

"YIPPEE!" Shredder squealed like a high school girl who was made captain of the cheerleading squad then was asked to the senior prom by the hottest guy on campus.

Karai and the Shredder, with the bunny in his arms, approached the check-out.

"How much is the pink bunny?" Karai asked the clerk (who was in his early teens and was wearing geeky glasses and had his face covered with zits) unenthusiastically.

"Da pink bunneh is ninety-nine dollahs an' ninety-nine cents," the grotesque clerk replied in a squeaky voice.

"Here you go, young man!" the Shredder handed him a one-hundred dollar bill, "Keep the change!"

After that, the Shredder skipped merrily out of the pet store with his new pet in his arms with Karai following behind.

"Cheapskate...," the clerk muttered.

**END OF CHAPPIE ONE!**


	2. We Love to See You Smile

Pony: Here's chapter two!

Disclaimer Dude: RUN AWAY, PEOPLE! RUN AWAY WHILE YOU STILL HAVE THE CHANCE!

Pony: squeezes Disclaimer Dude and laughs hysterically Disclaimer Dude, you are funny! Do your disclaiming! let's go of Disclaimer Dude

Disclaimer Dude: Pony doesn't own TMNT or any references that may appear in this parody.

**Random Insanity Comes in the Form of a Pink Bunny**

_Chapter Two: We Love to See You Smile_

"Step on it, Evens! My bunny demands nourishment!" Shredder yelled at his driver.

"Sir, I'm not Evens," the driver respectfully corrected his master.

"Edgar?"

"No."

"Ethan?"

"No."

"Elliot?"

"No," the mysterious driver tried his best to keep his temper under control.

"Elton?"

"No, sir. My name is..."

"Ellen?"

"Ringo!"

"Close enough! Ringo, step on it!"

"Yes, sir...," Ringo hit the gas ant the limo started off like a drag racer.

They stopped at a McDonald's for lunch and that's where chaos ensued.

"Father, I do not want to eat here!" the beyond frustrated woman cried.

"Why not?" Shredder queried.

"The food here is too fattening," Karai complained.

"Oh, Karai. You and your ramen noodles and your sushi and your drugs."

_Drugs!? _Karai's eyes grew to the size of double quarter pounders. Where did he get the idea that she uses drugs? I don't know..., "I do not use drugs!"

"Sure, you say that now," the Shredder pushed the people in line aside as he made his way to the counter, "Out of my way! Move it or lose it! Stand aside, fatty!"

"Sir, you have to wait in line like everyone else!" the cashier, who seemed to be the same guy as the clerk at the pet store, stated in anger and unattractiveness, "And no pets are allowed in the restaurant!"

"How dare you! I am the Shredder and you shall curl up into a ball in the corner and whimper in fear like a frightened child!"

"Sir...," the cashier said slowly, trying ever so hard to control his anger, "Just... wait... in... line..."

"NEVER! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!" the Shredder laughed evilly while stroking his bunny like Dr. Evil.

As Karai tried to shrink back from embarrassment, every single customer had left the deep-fried eating establishment. The cashier's eye twitched. The oriental loony with the pink bunny scared off all of the customers! The manager is so going to be angry with him. He'll be lucky if he doesn't get fired. Then he'll have to find a job even more lowly than working at a fast food joint. He'll have to be... A TELEMARKETER! DUN DUN DUUUNN! Well, hopefully the sooner the psycho gets his order, the sooner he leaves and the customers can return.

"Okay, may I take your order?" the cashier asked hurriedly.

"You are suppose to say 'Mother may I?'"

The cashier growled, "Mother may I?"

"You may, but I am not your mother, you fool! What is wrong with you?!" the Shredder bellowed.

A vein popped out of the cashier's forehead and he began hyperventilating through partially clenched teeth.

"My uberly super cute bunny, Fluffles, would like to have a side of sliced apples and my daughter will have a McGriddle, a six piece Chicken McNuggets, a Big Mac, an order of Super-size Fries, and a diet coke."

Karai's face showed signs of disgust while her crazy father ordered the most fattening food on the menu(the diet coke was fine, though).

"Father, I will not eat anything here," she said as calmly as she could.

"Of course, you will, Karai. So you can grow up big and strong."

"Big and fat is more like it," Karai mumbled under her breath as she crossed her arms and pouted like a grown woman who's father had gone loony.

"A side of fresh apple wedges, a baby heifer in between two mattresses, a happy bovine bunk bed, six hen brains dunked in fat, an order of extra large crying cow tails swimming in grease, and a diet coke!" the cashier yelled at the fry cooks.

"I grow tired of waiting!" yelled the Shredder and he set Fluffles on the counter, "Go get your lunch, Fluffles!"

Fluffles leaped off the counter and landed on top of the cashier's head.

"Get off!" the cashier angrily seized Fluffles by the loose skin behind her neck and tossed her into the direction of the french fryer.

"Heke!" Fluffles squeaked in fright and she covered her eyes with her extra long ears as she sailed toward the french fryer. Fluffles was a very lucky pink bunny and she landed on the fryer's handle, catapulting hot fries back at the cashier.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" the cashier shrieked in pain like a chimpanzee wearing a tutu that had just eaten a life-size replica of the Eiffel Tower that was made out of cheese, "MY BRAINS!" Apparently, two fries had flew up his nose.

Fluffles slid off of the fryer's handle and landed safely on the floor, unharmed. She uncovered her eyes and searched for her master, "Squirble?"

"I'm coming, Fluffles!" Shredder called to his precious pink bunny, "Karai, get in there and rescue Fluffles!"

"Yes... master," Karai effortlessly leaped over the counter, rescued Fluffles, and recieved a bag containing the heart attacks disguised as food.

"Fluffles!" Shredder snatched Fluffles from Karai, "Oh, Fluffles! Daddy was so worried about you!"

Karai raised her brow and slowly shook her head at the display of affection the pink bunny recieved. Fluffles looked at Karai with big, cute, sparkling brown eyes that glazed with gratefulness and the woman felt a new emotion stirring. An emotion that was mixed with satisfaction for doing a good deed and constipation.


	3. Pretty Things

Pony: Hey, my beloved readers and reviewers! Here's another chapter for you after waiting so patiently!

Disclaimer Dude: I was hoping you wouldn't continue this story...

Pony: You know you like it, Disclaimer Dude! Now disclaim!

Disclaimer Dude: Pony doesn't own TMNT or any references appearing in this story.

**Random Insanity Comes in the Form of a Pink Bunny.**

_Chapter Three: Pretty Things_

The Shredder, Karai, and Fluffles exited the McDonald's and returned to the limo. As soon as Ringo started off like a rocket, Karai tossed her own food out the window and was soon discovered by a pack of wild hobos. The alpha hobo pounced upon the bag of food and he tore into it like a rabid otter. When the other hobos realized that their leader had discovered fresh nourishment, they began to advance. The dominant hobo stopped eating as he saw his companions closing in on the food. He began to bark and snarl viciously, signaling that the others will have to wait their turn. The un-dominate hobos immediately backed up at a respectful distance and they sat whimpering as their leader resumed eating.

Then the McDonald's spontaneously combusted because Fluffles willed it. Luckily for the cashier, he managed to escape and he eventually met with his long-lost twin brother at the pet store where they formulated a plan to get revenge on the loony with the pink bunny. Before their plan was put into action, they were consumed by a large radioactive cotton ball. The cotton ball too spontaneously combusted because the Laws of Randomness willed it.

The Shredder sang a happy song about magical dancing fairies as Fluffles sat on his lap while nibbling on her apple slices. Karai mentally jumped off of a building as she was being tortured by her father's horrible singing.

"We are almost home, Fluffles!" Shredder said to his bunny.

"Badda!" Fluffles squeaked happily and she munched on her last apple slice.

"That is right, baby. I am your daddy!" Shredder cooed at Fluffles.

Karai crossed her arms angrily and glared at the lop-eared bunny. Fluffles looked at her and noticed the jealousy within Karai's acid stare.

"Heke?" Fluffles queried as she held out the remaining half of her last apple slice for Karai to take and she puffed out her sparkling brown eyes.

"No," Karai said sternly and she quickly faced the window. The extremely cute scene she was looking at seconds ago was enough to make her jump out of the window and vomit(not in that order. It just sounded better in the order shown).

"Heke?" Fluffles looked up at the Shredder and held the apple slice half above her head.

"Thank you, Fluffles!" the Shredder happily thanked his little pink pet as he recieved the half-eaten piece of fruit, "This will be perfect for my latest evil plan to destroy my enemies! Bwahahahahahaha!"

_Maybe_, Karai thought, _Maybe my father's mind has not been consumed by childish idiocy. Maybe the Shredder I know is still in him_.

"Those blasted fruit flies shall suffer obesity 'apple style'!" the loony in armor declared.

_Or not..._

Finally, the limo arrived at the Shredder's skyscraper.

"We are here, Fluffles!" Oroku Saki squealed.

"Squirble!" Fluffles squeaked in excitement about arriving at her new home.

Oroku Saki, Fluffles, and Karai entered the building where Hun was waiting. Hun was surprised to see his master holding a pink bunny.

"Uh, Master? Just out of curiosity...," Hun began to ask about the pink bunny.

"Silence, Hun!" the Shredder smacked Hun across the face with a monkey that had just appeared in his free hand. He dropped the alarmed monkey and it scurried off to plot his revenge against random plot holes, "Are the cookies ready?"

"Uhhh... cookies, sir?" Hun asked in extreme konfusion(K's instead of C's are EXTREME!).

"Don't you dare back-sass me, young lady!" the psycho yelled at the behemoth before him who was obviously a male.

"Master, not to question your wisdom and power...," Hun bowed before his master.

"Don't you forget it!" the Shredder said like a sassy woman. With a jerk of his neck, he snapped his fingers.

"Yes... but, I'm a man, sir," Hun finished his sentence and he kissed his master's feet.

"Not with that attitude, mister!" the Shredder pulled out something else from the magical plot hole of doom: A white frilly apron with many ruffles in Hun's size. Hun's eyes widened. Shredder tossed the apron at Hun, "Now bake those cookies! NOW!"

Hun looked at the Shredder... then at Fluffles... Fluffles blinked... then something in Hun began to change... Hun grinned... He grinned REALLY big... He happily put on his apron and he giggled... Karai was a little freaked out.

"I'll be right back with those cookies, Master," Hun giggled once more before skipping merrily into the kitchen.


	4. Stockman Brain Go 'Pbbbtt'

Pony: Yay for random insanity! Disclaim, Disclaimer Dude!

Disclaimer Dude: Pony doesn't own TMNT or any references appearing in this parody.

**Random Insanity Comes in the Form of a Pink Bunny**

_Chapter Four: Stockman Brain Go 'Pbbbtt'_

The Shredder left his suit of pointy armor on a random coat hanger. Fluffles seemed to have magically teleported to her customized bed(which also appeared randomly. Even though no one was expecting Shreddy to bring home a new pet, the rabbit bed was still there waiting for Fluffles).

"Fluffles, daddy has a present for yooooouuu!" Oroku Saki sang happily.

"Badda?" Fluffles gazed up at her master from her customized bed.

"Ta-da!" he presented Fluffles with a black leather collar with pink rhinestones, a platinum buckle, and a matching name tag in the shape of a plump carrot.

Fluffles squeaked happily and bounced up and down, "Badda, badda!"

"Nothing is too good for my sweet honey bunny," the evil villain chirped as he fastened the collar on Fluffles, "It looks so darling on you!"

Karai suddenly felt the urge to hurl herself from atop the Empire State Building. Before such a thing could have been performed, her attention was diverted as a brain in a jar made an entrance(even though the brain had no legs to walk or arms to drag himself, he still possessed the mystical power to appear in places without movement. Insert creepy music of doom).

"STOCKMAN!" Oroku Saki bellowed suddenly, taking ten years from the lives of those present in the room.

The addressed brain-in-a-jar whimpered in submission before his psychotic master donning an expression of pure fury(or an expression of suddenly being hit with a serious case of diarrhea. I hope it's the fury). Just as Stockman thought the Shredder was about to smash open his jar and let him shrivel up like a squishy raisin thingy, the Shredder... smiled sweetly at the brain(which took twenty years from the lives of everyone in the building. A couple of random Foot ninja suddenly dropped dead).

Karai couldn't believe what she was seeing, Stockman couldn't believe Oroku Saki had dimples, the authoress can't believe it's not butter! ... Yeah...

The smiling meanie-head pratically shoved Fluffles against the glass of Stockman's chamber.

"What the...?" Stockman began(le gaspness! A rhyme!), completely stunned at the pink cuteness displayed before him.

"Stockman, meet Fluffles!"

"Uhhh...," came the super intelligent remark from the genius brain.

Fluffles gazed at Stockman, twitching her nose cutely. The brain-in-a-jar's single eye socket twitched.

"I have a mongoose in my skirt!" Stockman blurted.

Karai was addled by Stockman's random outburst. Her father merely nodded as if he actually understood him.

"I agree, Dr. Stockman."

"Curse you, vintage lunch boxes! I shall have my revenge against the cotton candy portal to Transylvania!"

_What the H. E. Double L is going on?!_, Karai's clenched fists shook in pending anger. She glared at Fluffles, who seemed suspiciously innocent. If that even made sense, _What is that little pink fluffy demon up to?_

Fluffles returned Karai's gaze, eyes shimmering with innocence, almost as if she was trying to hypnotize her. Karai tore her eyes away, _That is ridiculous! Rabbits cannot plot._

"Pixies are harvesting pen shavings for Super Bowl Sunday," Stockman stated simply.

_... Perhaps I should get out for a while before I lose my sanity._

Karai tip-toed toward the exit, hoping not to be noticed by her insane father.

"Where are you off to, Karai?" her insane father asked in the tone of a five-year-old.

Karai froze and turned to the uber scary Shredder wearing a smile that could make you go blind, "Out for a while."

"Going to the mall with your little friends?" he asked, completely ignoring his daughter's reply.

Karai rolled her eyes, "... Yes..."

The Shredder's expression suddenly became serious, "Not dressed in that, you're not!"

Karai blinked.

"Go to your room and put on something skanky!" Oroku Saki commanded, "And put on a bunch of makeup!"

Karai was appalled. She stormed to her room, grumbling.

"I am such a good daddy!" Shreddy declared proudly.

"Corn dogs," Stockman agreed.

Karai slammed the door to her room loud enough to break the sound barrier... or it would if the door wasn't "slam proof"(it is highly recommended for parents with hormonal teenagers and who don't wish to go deaf and learn sign language in a small classroom with other people who have met the same fate)... or for young frustrated lady ninjas with crazy parents.

Of course, Karai wasn't going to dress in the attire daddy had nicely asked. No, she was going to be a bad little girl and sneak out her bedroom window.


	5. We Are the Fantastic Four!

Pony: Muahahahahahahahahahaha!!

Disclaimer Dude: Uhhh... Pony doesn't own TMNT or any references...

Pony: Muahahahahahahahahahaha!!

**Random Insanity Comes in the Form of a Pink Bunny**

_Chapter Five: We Are the Fantastic Four!_

Karai slipped a pair of shuko claws on her hands before attempting to climb down the building's exterior due to lacking the ability to scale walls like Spiderman(otherwise, she wouldn't have the necessities to climb down and she would end up plunging to an unpleasant death. Of course unless she had the ability to climb walls like Spiderman. That would be a very interesting power for Karai to have, but since she doesn't, she'll have to settle for shuko claws).

Clinging onto the building's exterior, Karai sprung off the wall and gracefully landed on a nearby rooftop while theme music from "Catwoman" randomly played from out of nowhere. The wierded out ninja lady shook her head and bounded off to escape the insanity for a while.

In a cloud of smoke, the Elite ninja appeared before Oroku Saki and Baxter Stockman... and what appeared to be a pink bunny.

"Master?" one of the four Elite ninja began in a confused tone while glancing at the pink ball of fuzziness, "What... is that?"

"This is a bunny, you silly goose!" the Shredder giggled, holding Fluffles for the confused quartet to view.

"Fishy potatoes!" Stockman laughed.

"Yes, Stockman, they are morons, but you cannot expect them to know everything. I just learned what toilets are used for," the psycho added after acknowledging the brain-in-a-jar's comment about the Elite ninja.

The Elite ninja's red glowy demon-ish eyes widened. They stared at the bunny for a few moments before...

"Flame on!" Elite ninja number two cried out and he dashed out of the room.

"It's clobbering time!" the fourth one declared, crashing through the wall next to the doorway.

"Come, Invisible Woman!" the first Elite ninja addressed the third, "We must defeat Dr. Doom!"

The two remaining Elite ninja dashed madly after their partners(the Elite ninja dubbed as "Invisible Woman" actually was a female, but it really was impossible to tell because all four of them had the same voice and body structure. That is really creepy).

"I love you, Fantastic Four!" a random fangirl swooned.

Suddenly, Hun pranced in, donning his extremely big and extremely frilly apron while holding a tray of cookies in the shapes of ducklings. His oven mittens were yellow with brightly colored petunias and his precious ponytail was now in a French braid. The main theme from "The Sound of Music" played in the background as Hun skipped across the room and eventually performed a triple ballerina twirl in slow-motion. The music ended as soon as Hun landed in front of the awaiting Shredder.

"Your cookies, Master," the insane behemoth presented the tray of cookies.

"Goodie-goodie gumdrops!" the Shredder squealed before consuming the duckie-shaped cookies, "These are delectable, Hun!"

"Thank you, Master! Tee-hee-hee!" Hun giggled like a little school girl.

While the insanity continued at the Shredder's skyscraper, Karai continued leaping from rooftop to rooftop, determined to get as far away from the pink bunny as she could.

It didn't take a rocket scientist or a brain surgeon to figure out that Fluffles was the reason behind the insanity(if any readers are either a rocket scientist or a brain surgeon, you may stop worrying about figuring it out. No pressure. It's pretty obvious isn't it?). What Karai was wondering was: How was it possible for a bunny to cause such confusion with minimum action?(What a random reader was wondering was: How was it possible for a bunny to be pink?)

A rooftop away, Karai spotted the turtles in the middle of a four-way sparring match. Of course, Leonardo was winning with one hand tied behind his back... literally... Well, actually his wrist was duct-taped to his shell (thanks to Michelangelo and his box o' fun... and Raphael's superior "sitting-on-his-brothers'-shell" tactic... Along with Donatello's special sedative, his trusty ten disc black-and-white DVD documentaries on clam farming. They were tempted to paint Leonardo's face, but Michelangelo was out of face paint from when he painted a sleeping Raphael's entire body in multicolors on the night before "60's Day"). After viewing the match, Karai jumped to their rooftop to confront them.

Random people watching from the edge of the rooftop ripped up their betting slips as soon as Karai entered the scene and caught the attention of the turtles. They angrily aroused a riot amongst themselves and tossed canned ravioli at each other.

The turtles or Karai took no notice to the hostile canned ravioli hurling. Karai approached Leonardo and swiftly ripped the duct tape off, freeing his wrist much to the dismay of his brothers.

The blue-banded turtle stretched his stiff arm. He cast a glance of gratefulness at Karai before casting a glance of evilness at his brothers, who were putting on a pathetic attempt to look innocent (like a group of toddlers that had accidentally broken their mother's vase that contained the ashes of dear old grandmother and made a pathetic attempt to blame it on the monster that lived in the basement who bares a striking resemblance to grandma).

"Turtles," Karai addressed the quartet of ninja reptiles, "How fortunate to meet with you..."

"Why is that, Karai?" Leonardo queried out of suspicious curiosity.

"There is a... situation back at Foot Headquarters," Karai explained, "And I may require your assistance."

The turtles blinked.

"What kind of situation?" Donatello asked.

"... You see... my... master has... lost his mind."

Michelangelo let out a laugh, "It doesn't take a rocket scientist or a brain surgeon to figure that out."

Karai narrowed her eyes slightly, "I mean that he has gone insane. He is no longer Oroku Saki, he is... a looney."

"When did dis happen?" Raphael asked with a raised brow.

"This morning... around the time he adopted... a pink bunny..."

The four turtles exchanged bewildered expressions that clearly showed they were beginning to question Karai's mental health. Karai's expression contorted into one of frustration.

"Do you not believe me?!" Karai bellowed at the recoiling turtles.

The four terrapins were silent for a good three minutes and twelve seconds with their mouths agape. Leonardo was the first to speak.

"I believe you," he stated simply, hoping the rabid woman wouldn't do him harm. His three brothers, too, began to question his mental health.

A satisfied smile appeared on Karai's previous scorn, "Good. We must return to my father's building quickly."

"We?" Michelangelo's eyes widened.

"Yes, Michelangelo," Karai informed with a roll of her eyes, "I need you four to be there with me."

"Whut about Shredda?" Raphael growled and crossed his arms, "He's not exactly our biggest fan."

"Dude, we have fans?!" the orange-clad turtle exclaimed before he was smacked in the back of the head, "Ow!"

"Yeah, Karai, are we going to just waltz in there?" Donatello asked in a sarcastic tone.

"No, we shall walk in the building."

"Are ya nuts, lady?!" Raphael screamed, "Shredda'll shred us like cheese!"

"I am not worried about that," Karai recieved petrified glances after saying that, "I have a plan..."

Leonardo was pretty much the only turtle who appeared willing to go along with it, "What's the plan?"


	6. Does This Dress Make Me Look Fat?

Pony: Heeeeey, y'all! Sorry for the delay of doom. Here's the next chapter of doom!

Disclaimer Dude: Pony doesn't own TMNT or any references.

**Random Insanity Comes in the Form of a Pink Bunny**

_Chapter Six: Does This Dress Make Me Look Fat?_

"DAT'S YER PLAN?!" Raphael's voice rang throughout the skies of Manhattan, "YER A CRAZY LADY!"

"How dare you..." Karai seethed, "I have not even begun to tell you my plan!"

"I dun care!" the red-banded turtle crossed his arms and sulked.

The remaining turtles showed expressions of annoyance. It was quite clear that their hot-headed brother was not going to play along. As a result, Michelangelo knocked him out with a can of ravioli he found at his foot. Karai, then, dressed Raphael's unconscious self in a pink floor length dress and covered his bare head with a bed of brunette curls that materialized out of nowhere.

"Karai...?" Leonardo addressed the female ninja upon viewing the attire she had applied onto his brother, "... Why did you put a dress on Raph?"

Karai gazed at each turtle, who all wore the same questioning expression. She replied with a mischievous smirk, "All part of my plan."

The three conscious turtles' confused expressions changed into ones of horror after Karai had explained her plan of action.

"DAT'S YER PLAN?!" Raphael cried out upon subconsciously hearing Karai's plan and awakening suddenly, "Dere's no way I'm gonna do dat! No way! Besides, I dun even like ya!"

Karai shot Raphael a cold glare that immediately subdued him into a fetal position. She took a deep breath before speaking again, "Of course, I would be willing to perform a favor in exchange for your assistance."

Expressions of misunderstanding(or expressions of absolutely no understanding) contorted themselves onto the faces of the turtles who were not curled up into a fetal position(it took twenty-one minutes for Raphael to snap out of his traumatized state).

"Is that all we need to do?" Leonardo asked Karai.

"For the most part," replied Karai uncertain, "Of course, we do not know what to expect."

"Specially with all dat crap 'bout da purple rabbit," Raphael gruffed in his pink dress.

"Pink bunny," Michelangelo corrected his older brother in the pink dress.

Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello's eyes widened out of extreme horror, even Karai seemed surprised.

Michelangelo met with the expressions of exasperation before questioning their sudden shock, "What?"

"Mikey..." Donatello warned then explained slowly in an ominous tone, "You actually paid attention to details..."

Michelangelo recoiled in fear. A look of devastation appeared in his eyes, "No... no... NOOOOOOO!!" The orange-clad turtle fell to his knees in distraught. Donatello kneeled next to the sobbing turtle in order to console him.

Leonardo turned his attention back to Karai in order to continue their discussion, "Okay... seems fair enough." He said almost hesitantly.

Raphael angrily stuttered uncontrollably. He began ranting and raving like an angry Nazi. Donatello looked to Michelangelo. Michelangelo looked to Leonardo. Leonardo looked to Raphael, then back at Michelangelo. Leonardo nodded. Michelangelo grinned and hurled his Canned Ravioli of Doom at his rabid brother's head, again, knocking him unconscious. Leonardo and Donatello stuffed Raphael's decapitated body into a large pillowcase.

"Well..." the blue-clad turtle began, "Let's get this over with."

Soon, all four ninja turtles were wearing quite dashing dresses in a lighter, more feminine shade of color than their headbands.

"This is so humiliating..." Leonardo grumbled as he eyed the light blue dress he donned and the black curls that dangled from his wig.

"Well, duh. If it's your first time, dude," Michelangelo chirped, checking out how his rear end looked in the peach-colored dress he wore while running his fingers through the wavy blonde locks, "Me and Donnie do this all the time!"

Donatello's face flushed and he nodded sheepishly when he met his light blue dress-wearing brother's astonished gaze. He removed the bangs from the brunette wig out of his eyes and brushed the dust off the silky lavender he wore, "It's... a long and complicated story..."

"I am sure it is one I do not wish to hear," Karai stated, her astonished expression matching Leonardo's.

"Yeah... Anyway, shouldn't we be going?" Leonardo questioned Karai.

"Yes, we must hurry. Who knows what has happened during my absence." Karai swiftly fled into the direction of Foot Headquarters followed by Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo dragging along the pillowcase that contained the unconscious and dragged-up Raphael.

"Man, this is a 'drag'!" Michelangelo joked while the three individuals in front of him resisted the urge to knock him out with a can of ravioli and stuff him into the pillowcase with Raphael.


End file.
